


Insane

by Dreamchester67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamchester67/pseuds/Dreamchester67
Summary: You've been hunting with the Winchesters for a few months. You and Sammy are best friends, while Dean barely recognizes that you're there. What happens when he needs your help and you finally confront him on how he's been treating you?





	Insane

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original fic, though it is reposted from my tumblr. Any and all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Original prompt is bolded in the fic!  
> Feedback is appreciated :)

It had been a few months since you had started hunting alongside the Winchesters. Other than the awkward interactions at first, it was practically smooth sailing. You had gotten along perfectly with Sam; you gushed over the same books, movies, music, practically everything and anything. Then, there was Dean.

From the beginning, you two didn’t really get along. There were countless fights on how he thought you needed to train harder, and how you had come close to getting killed on hunts. He ignored you when you tried asking him questions for anything, and got pissed when you did things without knowing how to fully do them. He was impossible.

So, naturally, along came a time where you didn’t want to deal with his shit anymore. If he wanted to act like a child for whatever reason he had, let him. You didn’t care and frankly, you didn’t want to know at this point. Two can play at this game.

Dean never really had a reason to contact you for much, until today. He went out on a hunt alone, and Sammy was nowhere to be seen, So, when Dean needed lore about the monster he was hunting, he had no other option than to turn to you for help.

“So, explain to me what you’re hunting again?”

“Dude, as I said five freaking minutes ago, it’s a Dziwozona. They’re basically women that turn into demons after they haven’t been able to have a child a feel grief over it or some shit. Just tell how to kill the damn things.”

“Hang on like, 5 seconds. Jeez,” rolling your eyes, you set to the books. For as much as he was being a jerk, he didn’t exactly deserve to die. You didn’t hate him that much.

“(y/n), we don’t have all day here. I’m gonna get killed in like, 0.5 seconds. Hurry the hell up.”

“Listen up, Winchester, maybe you should try to research these things before you set out to hunt them. Researching isn’t that easy of a task, yanno. If you had just-” you were quickly cut off by the line dropping. _Damn. He’s gonna get himself killed._

Getting his address from the GPS, you finished up the research and sped over to where he was. Luckily, he was a twenty minute drive from the bunker. You made it in 10.

Running into the wooded area that he had called from, you heard groaning near the end of the dock where it had met the lake. Sprinting to where the groaning had come from, you leaned over and saw nothing except the eerie reflection staring back at you from the glassy water. It wasn’t until it was too late that you realized that this had been a trap to lure you near the water. After you felt a shove from behind, you went face first into the freezing cold lake. Coming up for air, you tried to swim over to the shore when you felt an icy hand grab your ankle and pull you under. You couldn’t see anything under the murky water, but you knew it was the Dziwozona. Knowing what their only weakness was, you knew you had to find a way out of the water- and fast. If you didn’t, you’d surely be dead within minutes.

Naturally, you did the first thing that came to your mind. She’d stop dragging you under if you stopped resisting, taking you to the surface to check if you were actually dead and starting back at square one if you weren’t. So that’s exactly what you did.

You stopped kicking, stopped squirming in any way that would make it obvious you were alive; you let your body go limp and hoped it wasn’t too late before she noticed. Soon, though, you felt your body being dragged to the surface of the water and yanked onto land. Your lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen, so you had to make sure that you had perfect timing with your strategy. As soon as you felt the Dziwozona drag her hands over your body up to your pulse, you knew you had to make a move, fast. Taking the lighter that you had in your pocket, you braced yourself as you sent your head flying up as fast as you could, praying that the impact would at least stun the monster for a few seconds, leaving you a window to get away. Luckily, it did and you were able to roll just far enough out of reach and flick the lighter on; however, the can of bug spray you had brought with was at the bottom of the lake. You hadn’t realized you dropped it during the fight to come back up, which was an obvious problem.

Knowing the lighter wouldn’t do too much damage alone, you dropped it and went for the next best option: running like hell. You didn’t get that far, though. Making two steps, you felt the icy hand grab onto your ankle once again and yank you down, sending you straight to your stomach. Instinctively, you started kicking your way out of it’s grip, eventually making contact with what you assumed was it’s head, allowing for the grip on your ankle to loosen enough so you could break free.

Getting up, you ran straight into a solid wall of muscle, looking up and meeting a pair of candy apple green eyes. _Dean_.

“What the hell are you doing here, (y/n)?”

“What the hell do you MEAN, what am I doing here? Saving your ass!” you huffed out, forgetting all about the monster that was directly behind you.

“Yeah, well good fucking job there. The only thing I see is you almost getting yourself killed. I can handle it,” walking past you, he took a book of matches out and struck them, making them glow orange. Throwing it at the Dziwozona, you heard a low growl as it burst into flames on contact. Turning back to you, Dean threw a glare your way, asking once again, “now, tell me again what the hell you’re doing here?”

“You don’t get it, Dean. I thought it got you. The line went dead, and I thought the worst. At least I knew how to kill it, how the hell did you figure it out anyways?”

“Well, after I saw you try to flick your lighter, I pretty much got the picture. Still, I wanna know why you thought it was such a great idea to come all the way down there to try to save me when you’re the one who almost died.”

“Honestly? It’s only going to give you even more of a reason to hate me,” you admitted with a sigh. At least now he’d actually have a reason. “Okay, first off, what the hell makes you think I hate you?” Dean actually gave off a genuinely confused look, not understanding where you got that from. Well, he could definitely act for sure. “Oh, ‘c'mon Dean. Don’t act like it isn’t so. From day one you’ve given me the cold shoulder. You don’t answer my questions when I ask them, you get pissed when I try to go on hunts. You can’t stand me and you make that blatantly obvious.”

“Well, one thing is for sure, sweetheart: I don’t hate you,” Dean admitted, quietly. He almost looked like he was going to break in that moment. For once, you noticed how tired he looked. You noticed how much he was trying to hide from the world, and you noticed how vulnerable he was right in that moment.

“Then why the hell do you treat me like i’m five years old?” Glancing up to meet your eyes, you noticed something in his eyes that you had never seen before. Whenever you had the chance to look in them before, they always seemed so full of disappointment, he always came across as not being able to trust you. Now, they seemed full of regret.

“I didn’t want to tell you. God, I still wanna keep my mouth shut about it. Sammy said he noticed it right when we met you, I don’t know. He tends to be right about this kind of stuff I guess,” Dean let out a slight chuckle and continued after a thinking, “I like you, a lot. Don’t ask me why I’m so shitty at showing it (y/n). I just figured that maybe if I didn’t let it show, neither of us would get hurt in the end. As for why I never answer questions or want you on hunts, I just can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt. I can’t lose another person I love, (y/n). And that includes you.” You blinked a few times, processing the information that you just learned. _Did- did Dean Winchester just tell me he’s in love with me?_

“You really are unbelievable, you know that? When you love someone, you don’t push them away and make them feel like shit, Romeo. You seriously cannot believe that you could just spill your heart out to me and expect me to run into your arms and pretend that the way you have acted towards me for the last six months is okay. Because, guess what? It’s not okay, Dean! I have never met anyone more frustrating, and trust me, that’s saying a whole hell of a lot,” you fumed. Honestly, the _nerve_ of some people. Before he could yell back, you took your chance and walked up to him. Reaching up, you yanked down on his collar and brought his lips crashing down onto yours. He stiffened for a moment, and relaxed into the kiss. You didn’t stop until your lungs were burning for air, much like they were at the lake.

Dean’s eyes bore into yours for what seemed like an eternity, before he finally let out a sigh and questioned, “ **Are you clinically insane or incredibly annoying**? Yelling at someone and then proceeding to make out with them, that’s a little bit of a mixed signal there, sweetheart.”

“ **I don’t know, probably both**. And to be fair, you’ve been king of mixed signals for the last half year,” you shrugged, turning away from him and heading down the hall. Turning back, you glanced at Dean who was still standing there frozen, “you got a lot of making up to do, Winchester.”

“That I do, sweetheart. That I do.”


End file.
